Question: What is the greatest common factor of $35$ and $50$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(35, 50) = {?}$
The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $35$ and $50$ The factors of $35$ are $1$ $5$ $7$ , and $35$ The factors of $50$ are $1$ $2$ $5$ $10$ $25$ , and $50$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $35$ and $50$ is $5$. $\operatorname{gcf}(35, 50) = 5$